Little Glimpses
by fallinrain
Summary: A response to the drabbles challenge by JDPhoenix. Current drabble: Dawn. Ryelsi.
1. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: A response to the Ryelsi drabbles challenge by JDPhoenix (hope that's spelled right). I've been reading so many of these and decided to give it a shot. This is my first HSM fanfiction and honestly I never imagined I'd ever write any HSM fiction, but I randomly looked on the section and got hooked on Ryan/Kelsi. I think I've been bitten by a Ryelsi bug because I have three different ideas for stories to post. The ironic thing is that I'm probably the only person around here who has NOT seen HSM3 as of yet, though I've been able to piece together the plot. It's very possible some of the characters may be a little OOC at points. Not only is this the first HSM fanfiction I've attempted, it's also the first drabble. And I have so much more respect for everyone who's been doing them because this was hard. A lot harder than I thought it'd be. The first couple probably won't be so great, but hey, they're short at least. ;)**

**I'm going to try to use all the prompts that were given. I'll try to connect all of them, but there'll probably be a few that will just stand alone. With this one I decided to look at Ryelsi through the eyes of Sharpay. This is an attempt to give her a little bit of depth while trying to keep her character in tact. Key word there: trying. Not so sure I succeeded. I'm hoping I'll get better at this as I go and any constructive criticism anyone has would be great. Reviews are definitely welcome. **

**Word Count according to Microsoft word: 100**

* * *

Secrets

Sharpay watched, hidden, as Ryan asked Kelsi to prom. Smiled as Kelsi accepted - things were going along just as planned. Her smile softened as she saw the look of joy on Ryan's face. He didn't know it, but Sharpay had another reason for her plan: she wanted her brother happy. Even if she never acted like it. This way Sharpay would get her song and Ryan would get the girl he'd always wanted. They would both win.

Not that he'd ever know about his sister's other motive because she'd never tell him.

After all, every girl had her secrets.


	2. Routine

**Disclaimer: Same as in the first chapter. **

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed Secrets! :) I go back and forth on this next one (much like all the ones I've written), but I think it turned out pretty well. Technically speaking it's more about routines in general, but I figure that still works. Giving a little insight on Ryan here. Reviews are welcome (encouraged even). Hope you all like this one. I think the next one is going to be Pride.**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

Routine

Choreographing a show was something Ryan had dreamed about. Coming up with complex movements and intricate routines wasn't easy. But that was where his passion was, why he worked so hard to create the best choreography that East High had ever seen.

Of course, getting to work with Kelsi was icing on the cake. Her music inspired him to create in the first place. She gave him such wonderful material and he found himself working endlessly just to create the perfect routines to accompany it.

After all, what good were routines without music anyway? And what was he without her?


	3. Pride

**Disclaimer: Same one as chapter 1.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far everyone! I debated putting this one later on in the sequence, but then I decided it works here. After all, Ryan was thinking about what he'd be without Kelsi in Routine, so I think that what he does here could be a logical next step - assuming that he'd decided he didn't want to know what he was without her and because of that, this is something he has to do. A way of reclaiming the backbone Sharpay apparently likes to steal. Though while this is a great moment for Ryan, I highly doubt Sharpay's going to be too thrilled. ****Like I've said in the other chapters, reviews are absolutely welcome. :)**

* * *

Pride

"I won't do it," Ryan declared. Sharpay looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You won't do what?" she demanded.

"I won't get you that song. I asked Kelsi to the prom because I liked her and because I like her, I refuse to use her just to make you happy," he said. Sharpay studied him for a moment and then pouted.

"But I'm your sister!" she whined. Ryan resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes you are and I love you. But a man has to have his pride. You've deprived me of that for too long."


	4. Why

**Disclaimer: Do we have to do these every chapter? It's the same as it was in chapter 1.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Felt like writing a little fluff, especially since my other story is going to be a little more angst-filled. So here's Why. **

**Word Count: 100 - I forgot to put the word count in the last chapter, but that one was 100 too.**

* * *

Why

Ryan waited as his sister threw a classic Sharpay temper tantrum before she turned on her heels and stormed out. He turned, nearly crashing right into Kelsi.

"So Sharpay wanted you to get my song?" she asked. He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head. "I also heard why you won't do it," she smiled.

"Because I really like you," he confirmed.

"Why?"

"It started with the music, it inspires me. Once I was lured by the music, it was only a matter of time before I fell for the person who wrote it," he said softly.

* * *

**A/N #2: If you like it, tell me. If you don't, tell me. I don't really care what the opinion is as long as it's polite. But** **please, review. :)**


	5. Dependence

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.**

**Word Count: 100**

**A/N: Going back into the mind of Sharpay - in fact, this is more about her than about Ryan and Kelsi, a direct consequence of her plotting. Now I didn't write the whole fight with Ryan and Sharpay because that's not really important for the drabbles. It started it Pride took place between that and Why (with Kelsi hearing all of it) and Why was directly after. Now**** it's a couple of weeks later and as you'll find out, the twins are not talking. This is how Sharpay's feeling about it. No worries though, the next chapter will be back to Ryan and/or Kelsi. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! If you like this one, let me know. And if not, let me know. Please review. **

* * *

Dependence

Everyone assumed Ryan was dependent on Sharpay, which had been the case. Up until he decided to stand up to her in favor of Kelsi, that is. Now he was spending all his time with the composer, while he and Sharpay weren't even speaking. It was then that Sharpay realized how dependent she had been on him.

She had never thought about it before. Having a twin meant having an ally. Someone who would always be there. Just like how Ryan used to be for her. Twins truly had a special bond and without hers, Sharpay felt alone and vulnerable.


	6. Game

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone whose been reviewing! I felt a little bad that I haven't updated this one in a while and so decided to make this a double shot. I used the same word, game, for two drabbles - both of which help set up the next one, which is already written. One's Zeke & Sharpay and the other one is Ryan & Kelsi, though the Ryelsi one just barely makes the prompt. These definitely aren't my favorites of all the ones I've done, but I think they're okay. Let me know what you think - reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**

**Word Count: 100 for both **

* * *

Game #1

"Don't do it."

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"Whatever you're planning to get back at Ryan and Kelsi," Zeke replied. "I know you're upset, but getting even won't help."

"You're turning on me too?"

"No." Zeke sighed. "I'm trying to help you. Don't you ever get tired of manipulating people? Don't you get tired of all the mind games you play?"

"I can't talk to you about this now!" Sharpay snapped.

"Hit a nerve?" he asked. "Sharpay, you have so much. You're so lucky. So why do you have to control everyone? Life isn't about games and manipulation. Just think about it."

Game #2

"King me." Kelsi looked down at the checkerboard in shock.

"How in the world did you manage that?"

"Ah, you didn't know I had mad checker skills did you?" Ryan grinned. "This was the one game I could always beat Sharpay at when we were growing up." Kelsi watched as the smile slowly faded from his face.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Kelsi asked softly.

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I feel like if I do, I'm betraying you. If I don't, I'm hurting her," he sighed. "I don't know what to do."


	7. Take My Hand

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter. **

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and a special thank you to digigirl02 and Darcehole for reviewing the last chapter! In a perfect world, the person who was wrong (or at least mostly wrong) would be the first to apologize/call a truce. Unfortunately, a lot of times that doesn't happen. Sometimes the person who was wronged ends up having to take the first step and they do it because it's the right thing to do. That happens here. This doesn't mean the girls are going to be friends now, all it means is that they care about Ryan. This is going to be silly since I'm the one who wrote it, but I'm proud of Kelsi in this one. Hope you all like it. Reviews are like a nice cup of hot tea (or cocoa, whichever) on a freezing cold day. That's a hint. ;)**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

Take My Hand

"We have to talk about Ryan."

Sharpay winced at the mention of her brother. "He turned his back on me. For you."

"He protected me from you," Kelsi countered. "But you're his sister and the distance between you two is hurting him."

"I'm hurting too!"

"I know," Kelsi sighed. "You let yourself be blinded by your ambition and it backfired. Now I've become your enemy. But here's the thing: Ryan cares about us both. And we both love him. So let's just call a truce already." Kelsi held out her hand. "For Ryan."

Sharpay slowly took her hand. "For Ryan."


	8. Friends

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter - I own nothing. **

**A/N: I'm so happy to finally get a new one of these up! This one pretty much takes off right where the other one left off. Thank you to everyone who has left reviews! For this story and my other stories, I appreciate all of them so much. Please keep them coming! Hope you all like this one.**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

"So me and Kelsi called a truce..." Ryan's head snapped up at Sharpay's words.

"What? When?"

"Just now...," she paused. "It was her idea."

"And you agreed?"

"Yes...and no, this isn't a trick...Ryan, you were always my best friend. And I know all the tension lately has been my own fault but...I don't want it to be like this anymore...I want us to be friends again. I know it may take time, but I thought this may be a good place to start..."

"It is," he smiled at her. "Maybe someday you and her could even be friends too."

"Maybe."


	9. Green Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer: Same as all the rest!**

**A/N: Thanks to digigirl02 for reviewing the last one! I've take a couple of trips into the minds of Ryan and Sharpay and decided it was time to take one into Kelsi's. Hope you like this one. Virtual treats of your choosing if you review - I'm not at a point of begging for reviews, but I figure some good old fashioned bribery can't hurt. ;)**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

Kelsi watched as Ryan was teaching the Wildcats some of the dance steps for the prom number and couldn't help feeling a little jealous. She had never told anyone this, but she had always wanted to learn how to dance. She had begged her parents for lessons when she was younger, but money tended to be a little tight at times. They had given her a choice: either take piano lessons or attend dance classes. They just weren't able to pay for both.

So she had chosen the piano and loved it...but still wished that she knew how to dance.


	10. Spellbound

**Disclaimer: Same as the first.**

**A/N: Yeah, I have no idea where the inspiration for this came from but I went with it and this is what I ended up with. Thanks everyone whose read and/or reviewed so far! **

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

As the prom drew closer, so did Ryan and Kelsi. Their relationship was turning into something truly beautiful. Rooted in friendship and slowly blossoming into love, it was so genuine and pure that all of their friends were enjoying watching it grow – even Chad, surprisingly enough.

It was like everyone was under some sort of spell, including Ryan and Kelsi. Taylor believed it was because the relationship forming was a unique mixture of depth and sweetness, something not very common these days. There was an innocence about it that was charming and no one could resist being spellbound by it.


	11. Patience

**A/N: I definitely kind of forgot about this. It's been months since I've updated and I almost decided just to let it go unfinished. But I didn't want to do that, especially considering that I've had a few drabbles written for months that I hadn't posted yet. So I decided I wanted to do a massive update and get this finished. For that reason, I'll be posting three drabbles pretty soon right after each other, including this one. I have a new story coming (most likely the sequel to Twenty Five Roses since that got the most votes) and don't want to be working on more than three multi-chapter stories at once, so once this is finished I'll start another one of the new ones (most likely Last Name because that got the second most votes). This drabble has been sitting on my computer for months waiting to get posted and here it is. It was inspired by the song "Waiting On a Woman" by Brad Paisley.**

**Word Count according to Microsoft Word: 100**

* * *

"Good things come to those who wait, son." Words Ryan had heard his father say countless times. He had heard them earlier, even, as he left to pick up Kelsi for the prom.

Ryan smiled, thinking back to dinner the night before. His father had been teasing his wife about how long he'd had to wait for her on their first date.

"_Half an hour I waited!" he had exclaimed and then nudged Ryan. "She sure looked pretty though."_

Now Ryan watched as Kelsi walked downstairs looking like a fairytale princess. Good things did indeed come to those who wait.


	12. Album

**A/N: Here's a little drabble featuring some Jason/Martha for all you Jartha fans out there. It's still about Ryelsi, but I threw in a Jartha moment. :) Only 8 more drabbles left!**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

"Watch as the lovely Martha Cox stalks her prey!"

"My prey?" Martha giggled.

"It adds some drama," Jason shrugged. They were working on a special project for everyone. Martha was taking several pictures, posed and candid, for photo albums. Jason was filming footage for accompanying DVDs. Martha focused her camera on her latest targets: Ryan teaching Kelsi a dance step that she kept messing up.

Ryan smiled encouragingly as they tried again. This time she finally got it. She squealed and hugged him in excitement. He spun her around as they both laughed.

_Click._

"Now that's a keeper," Martha smiled.


	13. Dare

**A/N: First things first, an update for all of my stories. Really working to get this one finished ASAP and hoping to have a new chapter of Then You Stand up in a few days. There's a couple of oneshots coming: one of them for Ryelsi and one for Jartha so look out for those. And I now have a name for the sequel to Twenty Five Roses: Love Profound. The first chapter should be up pretty soon, so keep an eye out for that as well. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this one! I really appreciate it. **

**7 left! Gotta say I'm pretty proud of Kelsi in this one. You'll see why. ;)**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

All around them their friends danced to the last slow song of the night. Each of them lost in the song and their respective partners. And there Kelsi was, dancing with the boy of her dreams. She sighed happily.

"What're you thinking?" Ryan asked.

"It's all so magical. Seeing everyone so happy…being here with you," she said shyly.

He smiled. "I feel so lucky to have you in my arms. Thank you for coming with me."

At his words, Kelsi dared herself to do something she'd wanted to do all night. She softly kissed him.

"Thank you for asking me."


	14. Dawn

**A/N:** **A note regarding my upcoming oneshots - I forgot to mention in the last note that there's a Zekepay oneshot coming too. I should have those up soon. I go up and down on this drabble. Like parts of it, but not all. I think I could've done a better job with it. But I hope you all like it.**

**Word Count:100**

* * *

The morning after prom, the sun seemed to shine brighter. That the sky seemed bluer; that the melodic chirping of the birds was louder. It seemed, to Kelsi, that this was the dawning of a new era. It was like she had been living in black and white, but was now immersed in color.

The prom had been magical: Ryan had twirled her around the dance floor all night and had given her the sweetest goodnight kiss. She had practically floated up to her bedroom knowing she was in love.

A new day had indeed dawned and it was beautiful.


End file.
